Conversations Overheard In A Shield Hotel Room
by Zanderlover
Summary: Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins come back to their hotel unexpectedly one day and find their best friend,Dean Ambrose and his girlfriend,Martha,having a very interesting conversation. The loving couple couldn't be talking about what Seth and Roman think they are talking about...could they?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here I am back again with another story about my favorite couple-Dean and Martha (my OC)! This story is different than my other two in a couple of ways. One is that I noticed that in my other two,while I may have mentioned Seth Rollins and/or Roman Reigns,they didn't really have a major part in the story. The guys would stand in the corner of my bedroom reading over my shoulder as I wrote the stories and pouted that I loved Dean more than them! I had to prove to them that I love them too!So Roman and Seth have a bigger part in this story. Also,this is the very first story I have ever written that,not only I wrote all in one day,but that I wrote straight through beginning to end. My style is usually to write scenes that I feel the strongest about first then write the scenes connecting them. This story line just popped into my head at work and wouldn't leave until I promised my Dean muse that I would write it. This story was also inspired by the fic picture in the header. I know it's of Roman and Dean and not of Roman and Seth hanging out in a hallway,but the guys say use your imagination! I'll put this fic as complete for now,but it might change some day later on as I'm mulling around a few other ideas for other conversations that can be overheard in a Shield hotel room...we'll see. As always,I only own the story and Martha, the OC. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are all owned and the property of Vince McMahon,the WWE,and Jon Good,Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i respectively. See? I do love you too,Seth and Roman! So,this time,I'm dedicating this story to Roman/Joe and Seth/Colby who are just as big of sweethearts as Dean/Jon is and also played a big part in my life in the last year or so! Thanks for giving me such wonderful memories. It was fun getting to hang out with you for a bit. Hope to do it again real soon! Please don't forget to leave me a review! They are like cups of cool water to this thirsty writer! Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

><p>One fine,sunny but chilly day in late December,somewhere in northeast America in some random nondescript hotel,Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are walking down the hall eager to reach their respective rooms having just spent the last couple of hours at a gym downtown.<p>

"That was a good workout,Seth,thanks!"

"See? I've always told you guys that Crossfit does a body good."

"Too bad Dean bailed on us at the last minute though."

The two toned haired man snorted.

"What?" Seeing his friend's smirk,Roman repeated himself. "What was that for?"

"I think right about now,Dean's having his own private workout."

"Huh?"

"Martha got into town yesterday,remember?I bet Dean canceled on us to spend time with her...and we both know what his favorite activity is when he's 'spending time' with her!" Rollins laughed while making air quotes.

Roman rolled his eyes. What Seth had said was true. When Martha was visiting Dean,nine times out of ten,you could find them in bed...and the tenth time,you could find them on their way **TO **bed. He and Seth both liked Martha a lot...she was good for Dean...she was fun and sweet and friendly and liked to laugh a lot. Dean desperately needed that in his life,but for the life of him,Roman didn't know how they found the energy!Usually when they were together like that,it lasted **WELL** into the night...a fact that Roman knew due to having the bad luck of having his hotel room next to theirs a few times and being kept awake by the moans and groans and screams coming from their room. Unfortunately,thanks to the amorous couple,Roman was well versed in the matters of mattress spring squeaks and headboards banging into walls...and lets not even go into some of the dirty talk he's overheard thanks to thin walls!

"Well where are they now you think?"

"Really?I bet you five dollars they haven't even rolled outta bed yet...and if they have,it was only to do it on the floor...and against the wall...and in the shower...and on the desk in front of the mirror."

Roman laughed. "Well,you wanna call them anyway to see if they wanna take a breather and have lunch with us?"

"Okay,but let's do it from your room.I left my jacket there before we left for the gym."

"Sure." Roman led the way to his room with Seth following close behind. Finally reaching the destination,they stopped while Reigns fished through his pockets for his key card. About to slip it into the appropriate slot,Roman paused when they distinctly heard voices coming through his door and out into the hallway. Normally,this would cause the large Samoan worry as being how popular The Shield was that they always had to have the worry of rabid fan girls trying to sneak into their rooms in the back of their minds,but both he and Seth instantly recognized the voices as belonging to their best friend Dean and his girlfriend,Martha. Curious as to why the couple were in his room,he was about to go in when Seth stopped him,cocked his head towards the door and raised a finger to his own lips.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this with you." They could hear Ambrose say very clearly through the door.

"Oh,c'mon,Dean!You know you love doing this!" Martha teased.

"Only with you,darlin'."

Finding the conversation a little odd since they didn't know exactly what was going on or what they were talking about,Seth and Roman none the less smiled to each other at the affectionate term Dean used with Martha. It was known to his best friends that despite his reputation,Dean only used pet names with someone he really cared about. Roman was once again about to interrupt with a smile on his face when a loud exclamation from Martha made Reigns' eyes open wide and glance at Seth.

"I've never seen one so big,Dean!"

''I know.I've gotten compliments on it."

Seth made a face at overhearing Dean's comment. He looked at Roman who had an equally shocked expression on his face. Dean and Martha sounded like they were...they weren't,were they?And if they were,why in the hell were they in Roman's room?!They were taking experimentation a little too far in Roman's estimation!

"Dean,it's leaking!" Martha squealed.

"You keep touching and poking it like that,of course it's going to leak!"

"Maybe you should move it around?"

"We've already had it in every place we could,princess. There's not really many other places left I can put it."

Roman's and Seth's heads snapped to look at each other,both wearing twin looks of open mouthed shock.

"Wait. Let me get the skirt out of the way. What about in here?"

"Yeah.I like that!That's a nice little hole. It will look good there."

"I thought you'd like that. Now see if you can squeeze it in there."

"It might be tough since it's so big,but I'll try."

They heard a little grunting come from behind the door. "Oh my God," Seth mouthed to Roman. "Are they doing what I think they are doing?" he whispered leaning his head towards the large Samoan. Roman,for his part,didn't even have a chance to reply because Dean's pleased voice came through the closed door once again.

"It's in there!It's a good thing that the hole is so tight cause it's helping keep it standing straight up."

"Your balls make it look so beautiful!I'm glad we decided to do this,Dean," Martha gave a happy sigh as her satisfied voice carried out into the hall to the two men eavesdropping.

"Me too.I think we...oh damn...it's about to droop down!You better fix it,Martha."

The other two members of The Shield heard Martha give a squeak of surprise.

"Dean,you hold on to the top. Let me pat it into the hole better."

"Honey,now you are stroking it. You're going to have to do a hell of a lot more than just touching it. That isn't going to help keep it up. You're going to have to do that all night if you want it to stay up."

At hearing that,Roman face-palmed himself while Seth's eyes bugged out just a little bit more.

"Well what do you suggest we do?I **REALLY** wanna do this..."

"I know you do. So do I,trust me. It feels like it's too heavy though."

"No!It's not too heavy or too big.I am determined we **ARE** going to do this!Let me just get a better grip on it. God,it's so hard! Should it be this hard?"

"Well,they say the harder it is,the longer it'll last."

"I guess you're right. There. It's in again!Now quick move it to the right.I want it at just the right angle..."

"Like that?"

"Yeah,just like that.A little more and you'll hit the spot perfectly!"

"Now?"

"Move it up a little."

"How about now?"

"Push it down some. You're going to have to do it harder than that,Dean,if you wanna see results!More...a little more...there!There!**RIGHT THERE****!**" Martha had squealed.

"**WOW**!Maybe I shouldn't have pushed it in so hard!It's squirting!"

"Yeah!That was pretty cool!Dean!What are you doing?"

"Never actually tasted this stuff before. Mmmmm...it actually tastes pretty sweet. You wanna taste,Martha baby?"

"Not this time. Let me put the skirt back on so we can get out of here before the guys come back.I really liked doing this with you,Dean."

"Me too angel face.I just hope Roman doesn't mind that we got his bed a little sticky..." Dean's voiced trailed off.

"Stop licking your fingers like that,Dean!"

"Can't help it. It's like it exploded all over me,baby!"

"Well hurry up and let's get cleaned up. The guys will be back soon and we still have to go and do this in Seth's bed too!"

'**IN SETH'S BED TOO?!'** The Architect of The Shield repeated to himself in his mind. 'Oh hell to the no!' As much as he loved Dean like a brother,there was no way in hell he was going to let the younger man and his girlfriend **ANYWHERE** near his bed...especially after what they just heard them do in Roman's bed!This was just too much...even for Ambrose!Grabbing the key card out of the big man's hand,Seth quickly swiped it and pushed Roman's door open. Out of the corner of his eye,he saw Roman raise his hand to shield his eyes from whatever condition they were about to see the couple in and follow him in.

"**WHAT DO THE TWO OF YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING...**" Seth started to shout then blinked at the sight of Martha sitting at the foot of Roman's bed with a tree skirt in her hand and Dean kneeling next to her on the floor adjusting one of the ornamental balls on the biggest perfectly beautiful miniature Christmas tree that they had somehow wedged between the mattress and the foot board of the bed. "...putting a Christmas tree up on Roman's bed?" Seth finished quietly.

"Huh?" Roman asked confused as he peeked out from behind his hand and was greeted by the same sight that Seth had seen when he first barged into the room. Roman looked at the tree closer. It was still leaking a tiny bit of sap. ' Sap. It was sap they were talking about!Thank God...'

Once the door had banged open,Dean and Martha were startled at the intrusion. They were so involved in what they were doing that they hadn't heard Seth and Roman come to the door at all and were caught in the act!

"Um...hi,guys!" Martha waved to the two men still standing in shock by the door.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Reigns asked despite the answer now being obvious.

"Well,Martha felt bad that we all had to work and be on the road for Christmas so she wanted to bring a little bit of home and the holiday spirit to us," Dean smiled at his girlfriend. He was glad that the gig was up and he and Martha didn't have to go sneaking around like they have been doing the past day trying to gather everything and get everything ready for their little surprise tree trimming party.

"Yeah. It sucks that Vince wouldn't give you guys time off to come home cause of how hot the Shield is right now and I know how much I was gonna be missing Dean for Christmas and New Year's if he hadn't invited me to go on the road with him for the next week so I know you guys must be missing home too. When I got in yesterday,I asked Dean if he thought you guys would mind if I did something like this and he thought you would love it. We were gonna go do your room next,Seth." Martha smiled at the Iowa native who had the grace to smile back at the woman but still blush in embarrassment over what he and Roman assumed the couple were actually doing.

Dean noticed the self proclaimed ninja's cheeks turn pink. He narrowed his blue eyes and just had to ask the men a pertinent question that had just popped into his mind.

"Wait. What did you guys **THINK** we were doing?"

Seth and Roman looked at each other sheepishly-a look that the ever vigilant Ambrose didn't miss and would ask them about later in private-and replied in unison, **"****DON'T ASK****!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>So how did I do? This is my first attempt at trying to write a strictly humor fic. Unfortunately,it lost a little detail in between my thinking it up and actually getting to write it out once I got home,but I still like the idea of it and think it's a cute idea. I hope you do too! Shame on Roman and Seth for thinking what they were though! Did Dean and Martha make anyone else think twice too? How many of you figured out what was going on before Seth and Roman? Don't forget to leave a review please! Would love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **While I had a couple of ideas on how to continue this story,I honestly never planned to do it this soon as I was busy writing other stories at the moment,but,as always,my Dean Ambrose muse refused to stay away from me and fought his way back to my side to whisper this little ditty in my ear ( and if you've ever had Dean whisper stuff in your ear in that raspy voice of his,you know you have no choice but to comply )! For those of you that have asked me to continue this series,here is another chapter for you! Not sure yet if there's more after this one so don't hold your breath,but there **MAY **be another chapter sometime somewhere down the line. Thanks again to all that have been reading,following,and marking me as their favorite and especially those that have left reviews! I love hearing what you have to say! As always I do not own Dean Ambrose,Roman Reigns,or Seth Rollins. They belong to Jon Good,Joe Anoa'i,Colby Lopez,Vince McMahon and the WWE. I **DO **own Martha,the plot,and what now looks to be like a series ( this is my first chapter fic so go me! LOL! ). While it isn't necessary to read the previous chapter as these are basically one shots with all the same theme,it might help some to be able to get a feel for my main couple (Dean and Martha) and get a taste of the essence of the series...though I would think the title gives it away! LOL! Seeing as it's Valentine's Day,this fic is dedicated to **MY **Valentine today and every day...Dean Ambrose/Jonathan Good! ;-D Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

><p>**COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**<p>

Somewhere in the deep South of the country,in another nondescript yet somehow obscenely expensive hotel,Martha,her arms full of Chinese take away,is rushing through the hallway on her way back to her and her boyfriend,Dean Ambrose's,room. Finally reaching the right door,she juggles the big bag to be able to reach around to the pocket of her jeans for her key card to let herself into the room.

Raising the bag higher in her arm so she can cross her right hand into her front left hip pocket,the bag and all it's tempting aromas come wafting up towards her nose making the small brunette woman's stomach growl. She and Dean were supposed to go to breakfast with their friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns when Dean called them to cancel explaining to his Shield team mates that he couldn't make it to breakfast with them at the moment because he wasn't feeling it right now and he was lying flat on his back in his hotel bed. What Dean had conveniently failed to mention was that Martha happened to be on top of him riding him as they made love and she had plucked his cell right out of his hand and threw it towards the couch in the room most effectively ending the call and breathlessly telling Dean that she would make sure he would "feel it" now as she splayed her hands across his muscular broad chest and started to bounce more aggressively on his cock while Dean flashed her a devilish smirk and slowly slid his hand down her stomach to fondle the exposed little bundle of nerves at the center of her legs until they were both panting and screaming each other's name.

A little bit later,Dean had called them back and suggested they meet up for lunch in his hotel room instead and that he or Martha would pick up some Chinese food for everyone and here she was. Finally locating the card,Martha paused as she heard voices come from her room. It looked like she caught them in mid conversation.

'The guys must be here already,' she thought,hoping she had bought enough food. She filled up pretty quickly,but Dean was a big eater and so was Seth despite their looks and when you throw in Roman too,well you might as well have enough food to feed an entire army! She had been out to eat sushi one time with them and she was astounded at how many plates of it the "Hounds Of Justice" could put away!

Martha was about to swipe her key in the door's lock mechanism when she heard her name spoken in what sounded to be like Roman's deep voice.

"C'mon,Dean. You can tell us. How many times has Martha done it for you?"

"Yeah! If you can't tell your best friends then who can you tell?" And there was Seth's voice.

Martha was confused. What were they talking about? How many times has she done **WHAT** to Dean? Any rational woman would have just gone right in the room and asked those two simple questions to the three men inside,but Martha was not just "any rational woman." When you were in love with and dating Dean Ambrose - WWE's "Lunatic Fringe" - well,you kind of had to throw being rational to the side sometimes. So,of course,Martha stood rooted right to the spot where she was and eavesdropped when she finally heard her boyfriend's raspy voice answer his two friends.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys how many times she's done it to me! I love you both like brothers,but that's kind of personal,don't you think?"

Martha frowned. Personal? And why in the hell had he said "**TO** me" when Roman had clearly said "**FOR** you?" Roman made it sound like it could be anything from cooking Dean's dinner to having Dean's car detailed while he was on the road. Dean made it sound like...like they were talking about something more...intimate...**A HELL OF A LOT MORE INTIMATE**!

"Come on,Dean! You can tell us. I bet she doesn't do it half as often as Dean says she does,Ro."

'What the hell has Dean been telling those two idiots about me?!' Martha wondered.

"That's not true!" Dean's loud exclamation carried out the door. "She did it to me just this morning!"

Martha's eyes widened. That was supposed to be something intimate and private just between them as a couple and here he was sharing this information with the two overgrown lugheads he called best friends!

"This morning? Last time it happened was this morning?" Seth had asked.

"Yep! She did it this morning...**TWICE**."

She'd be damned if that bastard Ambrose's voice didn't sound smug as hell!

"Twice? Wow. That's great,man. I've never had a girl do it to me. Well and mean it..." Roman had trailed off sadly.

Martha looked at the door with a surprised face. Roman had never had a girl do it to him? Roman F'N Reigns?! All Roman had to do is look at women and ovaries were exploding all over the place! Sure,he was no "Titty Master" as far as she was concerned because there was only **ONE** man for her,only **ONE** Dean Ambrose,but Roman did pretty well for himself as far as the ladies are concerned...and what the hell did "and mean it" mean?

"I had a girl do it once," Seth's voice carried over his excitement. "But later on,I found out she did it to everybody."

"Aw,man! Yeah that sucks when you think you're the special one and the girl has been just spreading it to every Tom,Dick and Harry," Dean sympathized with him.

Martha looked at the door again with a distasteful look upon her delicate features this time. Seems Seth had been dating some type of "slut" at one point. There was nothing wrong with enjoying sex -hell,Martha could write a whole damn best selling book on enjoying sex with Dean!- but at least have some respect for your man not to mention yourself! Sure,she had a very active sex life with Dean...Dean was a **VERY** sexual man of course...and some might even criticize that it was **TOO** active,but those types of people were usually jealous she found,but if you were going to be a "slut" then be a "slut" for **JUST** your man and not half the town! As long as it didn't hurt anyone,be everything your man ever fantasized about and,in turn,your man will want to be everything **YOU** ever fantasized about as well if you are lucky. Dean had fulfilled many a fantasy of hers in hotel rooms all across America,some of them simple,some of them deliciously involved. She loved her boyfriend with a passion,but right now,if he didn't stop this conversation,she was gonna kill him!

"When Martha does it to you,what does it feel like,Dean?" Martha heard Roman ask a bit wistfully.

"It feels..." Dean had paused then continued in a softer more awe filled voice, ''...incredible."

Well,at least Dean is giving her a glowing review on her... skills. That was something good,Martha supposes.

"Yeah?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean Martha opens her mouth then all of a sudden there it is in the room between us and sometimes I still can't believe she does it as often as she does,but she just can't seem to stop. It's like she's addicted to doing it to me and actually I'm glad."

Addicted?

Can't stop?

Dean Ambrose is going to be mighty sorry when she **DOES** stop and he will have no one else to blame but himself and his big mouth! She knows his relationship experience is limited and his promo skills were legendary,but he would have to learn that intimate details like **THOSE** should be kept just between the two people involved and he needs to keep his big mouth shut! Martha fumed.

Martha had heard enough and burst into the room surprising all three men who were standing in a group by the set of windows,her boyfriend being in the center of the huddle with a dreamy little smile on his face.

"You're back,Martha,baby," Dean announced happily while walking over to her to help her with the large bag.

"Don't 'Martha baby' me,Dean Ambrose!"

Dean paused in his steps. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk!"

Behind him,Seth and Roman made a face towards each other. In their experience,any time a woman told their boyfriend that they needed to "talk", it was never a good sign.

"Seth and Roman..."

"Seth and Roman can wait."

"But the food will get cold..."

Dean couldn't finish his sentence because Martha turned to the two men in question. "Excuse us."

Martha grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him into the bathroom shutting the door behind them for privacy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? How can you ask me that?" she hissed back at him trying to keep her voice low so it wouldn't carry into the next room.

"Martha,you do know you've carried an entire bag of Chinese food into the bathroom with us and are clutching it for dear life,right?" Ambrose asked quite amused.

"Will you forget about the damn Chinese food! How could you tell them all that,Dean?!"

"All **WHAT**?" Dean raised his hands in confusion.

"I heard you as I was walking up to the door! What you told Seth and Roman. How could you tell them all that about us...about **ME**..."

"Is **THAT** what this is all about? You're mad because of that? I honestly didn't think you would mind," Dean shrugged.

His nonchalant attitude only made Martha angrier.

"**DIDN'T THINK I WOULD MIND!**" She yelled then realize that Roman and Seth could probably hear from their vantage point so she quickly repeated her question in a much lower voice. "Didn't think I would mind. How could you think I wouldn't mind? That was supposed to be just between us...something just for us."

"How could it be a secret if you've done it in front of people before?" Dean asked utterly exasperated now. He loved Martha to death,but,for the life of him,he would never understand women!

Martha reared back as her mouth dropped open in shock. "**WHEN?**" She demanded. "Name me one time when did I do it to you in front of people!"

"Christmas," Dean answered matter of factly.

'Christmas? What the hell...' Martha's thoughts erupted in her brain before Dean continued.

"Remember? I took you to the annual WWE Christmas party. You did it in front of Vince and Linda."

"Oh my God,when have I ever done it in front of..." Martha exclamation quickly died away as she realized exactly what Dean had said. "...Vince and Linda?" Now Dean wasn't the only one that was confused.

"Christmas,like I said. You had never met Linda before so I took you over there to introduce you and apparently Vince had been talking about you to her cause she said she was happy to finally meet the woman that had managed to 'tame' me,and you said you didn't want to 'tame' me,that you liked me 'wild.' That you loved me just the way I was."

"That I...what?"

"Loved me just the way I was. That's what Roman and Seth were asking about. How many times have you told me that you loved me. I told them you do it all the time." Dean smiled happily then his eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you heard us talking?"

"I...I..did...or thought I did," Martha mumbled more to herself than her boyfriend.

"Well,yeah,I told them you do it to me all the time. You did it twice just this morning. You woke me up telling me you loved me and then later when we were making love and we came together,you fell against my chest and you whispered in my ear that you loved me."

Martha looked ashamed. "That's what you were so proud of? When you guys were talking? That I tell you I love you a lot?"

Dean looked down at the tiled ground of the bathroom and scuffed the linoleum with the toe of his shoe in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I mean...when you grew up like I did and no one..." Dean paused to clear his throat,his face slightly red and his already raspy voice going hoarse with emotion. "...no one tells you they...love you...when you find someone that tells you that all time...that gives their heart so freely and willingly...their heart is so big and open...well...it'd make anyone happy all the time,I guess."

"I make you happy?" she asked in a small quiet voice. He has certainly always **SHOWN** her how happy she had made him,but hearing the actual words from Dean were still a thrill to her. He wasn't exactly known for being one who shared his feelings. Dean always believed that actions spoke louder than words which is why when she was the first one of them to say the three little words ''I love you,'' he had initially just stood there staring at her not quite believing that someone like **HER** could actually love someone like **HIM**. It took many months of convincing Dean and many times of him hearing the same three little words over and over,but Martha quite happily repeated the same actions over and over again until he surprised her by just blurting it out to her one day almost like his heart couldn't contain the words,the emotion,in anymore and he had to say them aloud. Martha had frozen in her spot not daring to believe that the moment she had always dreamed about was actually happening. She had looked at him and immediately felt sorry for him because she saw there was almost a wild frightened deer caught in headlights look in his eyes. She could see he was actually terrified of what he had just said...just revealed...that he's now left his heart and himself so wide open and that he had to trust her not to crush it,to crush **HIM,**as easily as she could just because he had admitted that he loved her so she tried to play it off as a joke as her way to ease his mind,but then his eyes cleared and all she could see was the love and the emotion there for her and suddenly it was **HIM** that was trying to convince **HER**.

"Yeah. You do,Sunshine." Martha's heart warmed at hearing one of his special nicknames for her. She loved it when he called her "Sunshine" especially when one night she had asked him to explain the reason and he had said that he called her that because his world was always dark and dreary until she came along and filled it with light and warmth so she was always "Sunshine" to him from then on. "You oughta know that by now."

"I do..." she trails off softly.

"You still don't sound so sure. Wait a minute. Maybe this will convince you..." Dean walks over to the small linen closet in the bathroom and starts ruffling through an assortment of towels that the hotel staff had so generously placed there for the convenience of their guests. From behind a stack,he pulls out a small box wrapped with shiny white paper tied with a red bow and hands it to Martha with a small smile. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day,Martha."

"You hid my gift in the bathroom?" she asked with a laugh.

"Had to! When you almost found your Christmas present in my suitcase helping get my dirty laundry out a couple of months ago,I like panicked. This time I thought I would be more sneaky."

"You definitely are unpredictable," She smiled. Martha realized she was still holding the bag of food in her hand. Putting it down on the closed toilet seat cover,she eagerly took her present from Dean. It took a minute to be able to open the paper because she could tell Dean had wrapped the gift himself by the excessive amount of tape he used,but finally she got it open to reveal a medium sized Tiffany's jewelry box. Opening the white box,she softly gasped. Laid inside upon a cushion of white satin was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a thin silver chain attached to a heart made entirely of perfect baby blue diamonds. She looked closer and found that the color of the stones actually reminded her of Dean's eyes. They were a perfect match.

"Dean," she breathed out through parted lips as she looked up at him with love filled eyes. "It's beautiful,baby."

Dean softly smiled. "I wanted to get you something that was as beautiful as I thought you were,but I couldn't find anything to compare so I had this made up. It's still not as breathtakingly gorgeous as you are to me,but it's close enough!" He paused and looked a little bashful. "I thought...maybe...when I'm on the road and you can't come...maybe you could...I don't know...maybe look at it and know that you carry my heart with you where ever you go? That's why I wanted blue diamonds. You always say how much you love my eyes. Maybe this will make you think of me?"

Martha saw the hopeful look in his eyes and melted. "Oh,Dean,I already think about you all the time. I love it! Thank you **SO** much,baby. Help me put it on?" He took the necklace out of the box and while she held her long brown hair,he fastened the delicate chain around her neck. Once he was finished,she turned around and reached up from her petite stature to throw her arms around his neck to give him a hug. Bending down some so she would have an easier time reaching him,Dean gave her a kiss and whispered against her lips, "I'm so happy you love it."

"I do! I love you **SO **much! And now it's time for your present! I just hope you love it half as much as I love mine."

Dean was surprised to see her reach into the bag of Chinese food and pull out a small square box.

"You had my present in the Chinese food?" He laughed.

"Well,I knew I was going to be here in the city with you so I looked online for this store website and ordered it to be picked up here cause I wanted it engraved and luckily,it was ready right on time for today. I picked it up while I went to get the food." She handed him the box wrapped with brightly colored hearts and a blue ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day,Dean."

He took what she offered with a smile. "Thank you. I love it!"

"You don't even know what it is yet,goofball!" Martha laughed.

"It came from **YOU** and I love **YOU** so it's a given that I would love it," Dean replied sincerely.

"We'll see. Now open it."

Much like a little boy,Dean happily ripped off the paper in huge clumps quite unlike his girlfriend's more careful unwrapping of her own present. Martha rolled her eyes,but smiled at his adorable enthusiasm.

He pulled out his own jewelry box and grinned up at her. "Great minds think alike." When she nodded back,he looked back down at the gift in his hand and opened it. Nestled in a bed of black satin this time,Dean found himself looking at a man's watch with a silver band.

"Hey,a watch! This is great! I needed a new one!"

"Yeah,I know. Maybe now you can actually make check in at the arenas on time and Vince won't have to fine you as much!"

"A man is late a couple..." Martha raises her eyebrow at him. "...a **FEW** times and all of a sudden he develops this reputation. Geesh!" Dean amended as he rolls his eyes.

Martha laughs. "You know you could always look at the time on...oh,I don't know...your **CELL PHONE** maybe?"

"You know I don't know how to work that thing! I barely know how to turn it on! Seth had to show me how to text you and Roman showed me how to send pictures and open the ones you send me."

This was new information to Martha and it slightly alarmed her. "I didn't know that. He didn't...I mean..see..."

"No. I'm not **THAT** stupid. Those type of pictures are just for my eyes **ONLY**," Dean assured her.

"Okay. Good. I mean I trust you,but I got worried there for a second that maybe he accidentally saw something he shouldn't."

"Besides telling time is boring. I like to use my phone for much more interesting things like with you and that little conversation we had that night last week before you flew out here. That was...**REALLY** interesting to me..." Dean trailed off smirking seductively.

Martha blushed knowing he was referring to a particularly heated night of phone sex when he had called her up late one night needy and missing her so much he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dean..." she warned.

"I **WILL** say this though. When I was designing your necklace and saw how it came out,all I could dream about was you...naked...wearing it...and nothing else...while you were riding me...slowly...as we were making love...watching you above me and the necklace nestled in between your breasts that I love so much..."

While her mind filed away Dean's little fantasy for later fulfillment,Martha felt her body start to betray her excitement at being in such close quarters with an incredibly hot and dominant sexy man.

"Deeaaaannn..." Martha whined.

"Okay,okay. I won't tease you anymore,sweetheart...at least not right now," he winked turning over the watch in his hand so he could read the inscription that she had said was on there.

'Never enough time in a day to tell you how much I love you.' he silently read to himself. Dean swallowed thickly. There she was again. Telling him how much she loved him.

"Just like I predicted. I love it...and I love **YOU**," he whispered reaching to hold her tightly in his arms again and raining kisses around her face. He could feel her smile once he pecked her lips.

"Whoa,tiger. Easy there. Don't start something you can't finish..."

"I think you know by now that I can definitely...'finish'..." he smirked making a couple of thrusting motions against her body and rubbing against her so she could feel his body's quickly hardening reaction in response to being so close to her.

"Oh I know you can,lover boy,but I don't think that Seth and Roman would appreciate being kept waiting so long. You know how we get carried away. Plus last time we were in the next room,Roman said he was gonna invest in some heavy duty ear plugs."

"That's because **SOMEONE** couldn't keep it quiet enough and just **HAD** to keep moaning and screaming my name like that." Dean grinned.

"That's because **SOMEONE** had to keep whispering in my ear all the dirty things he was going to do to me...then **DOING** them," Martha grinned back.

"You know you love my dirty talk."

"Just as much as you love my screaming your name."

The couple smiled naughtily at each other,knowing that tonight they would most probably pick up this conversation with decidedly most delicious results.

'Yeah,' Martha thought happily. 'Screw those people who think we have an overactive sex life!' She was definitely enjoying being in love with and loving Dean Ambrose and since he seemed to be doing the same with her,that's all that matters!

Dean got a curious look upon his face suddenly. "Hey,you never did say what you thought we were talking about in there."

Martha looked at him and felt her face heat. She couldn't tell him she thought he was talking about how many times she gave him a blowjob! Martha pulled away from Dean and suddenly became very busy with the bag of food. "You know,you're right. The food **WILL** get cold."

Dean looked up from putting his new watch on his wrist at her sudden change of topic and saw her face had gone red. This made him even **MORE **curious to know what she had been thinking!

"Martha..."

"C'mon. Roman and Seth are out there waiting for us..." She heaved the bag back up into her arms and tried to brush past him.

"Roman and Seth can wait. Martha,tell me what you wer..."

He was interrupted by his girlfriend pushing past him and throwing the bathroom door open shouting, "Who wants egg rolls?"

As he saw Seth and Roman jump up from the couch eager to finally eat,Dean narrowed his eyes and vowed to himself to find out exactly what had been going through that pretty little head of Martha's and...what Dean Ambrose wants,Dean Ambrose gets...

THE END


End file.
